Uncontrolable
by lovestories98
Summary: Once you tell one person something it's as if you can't stop. Eventually you tell that one person, the one person you are most scared of telling anything to, scared they will laugh, or think you are dumb, but as soon as you tell them one thing it's like you can't control it anymore. It becomes a reflex to tell them, an uncontrollable reflex. *All Human* *Delena* *Klaroline*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey! So, this is my new Vampire Diaries story! I hope you like it!**

**Remember- All human, and there is a year gap between Damon and Stefan instead.**

**So, on with it I guess.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's View <strong>

"I don't know Stefan, I haven't seen him come out of his room all week, and I'm over your house the majority of the time." I say closing my locker and walking alongside Stefan to English.

"I swear, he is leaving his room. That or food is magically disappearing," I roll my eyes at him while entering the class room. "Seriously Elena," he says with a sigh taking a seat by me, "stop worrying, he's fine, he's just being Damon." I pout my lips, not quite agreeing with Stefan, but not knowing why. "Besides, the new students are coming tomorrow, he'll come to school then."

"I know what he likes people to think of him Stefan, but you know as well as I do he does care about school, and is actually good at it."

"Shh, don't let his secret out." I roll my eyes at him again, after being friends with him for as long as I remember I should know he wouldn't help with the whole Damon thing.

"Tell me you aren't worrying about Damon again," Caroline says sitting in front of me, "he's Damon, Elena. Damon. Yes at times he cares about stuff, but the majority of the time it's like he has no heart. Which I'm pretty sure he hasn't."

"Caroline, don't say that. Besides, you only don't like him because he stole your drink because it had alcohol in at the party last month."

"Well it was my drink! Besides it isn't up to him if I drink or not."

"He was just being responsible Caroline." I say opening my book, then we all look at each other.

"You're right," Caroline says, "he was being responsible…" We all stay silent. "Maybe we should be worried." She finishes, Stefan and I nod as Alaric, Mr Saltzman, walks in.

"Maybe you should check on him?" Stefan whispers to me, a few minutes later.

"Why me?" I quietly say back, "he's your brother."

"Which is exactly why you should do it," Caroline says turning around.

"Am I interrupting something?" Alaric says from the front of the room, we shake our heads. "Good, as I was saying, the three empty seats by Caroline, Elena, and Stefan," he points to us all. "Will be used by new students starting tomorrow."

"I love newbies, what are their names?" Caroline says enthusiastically.

With a slight laugh he says, "I believe they are Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah."

We all nod, "they're strange names," Caroline says.

"Yeah, well don't say that to them. End of class, see you tomorrow." He says letting us all leave.

Getting up we all head straight to our cars. "Okay, I'll talk to him," I say breaking the silence.

"Great! Well I'm off. Gotta get a new outfit for tomorrow," Caroline said with a grin.

I smirk at her, "really Caroline?"

"Hey, the guys could be hot! And Rebekah might be to Stefan," he shakes his head, "well, bye!" And she leaves.

"Come on, I should go see if Damon is still alive." I say getting in Stefan's car.

**_At The Salvatore House _**

"Wish me luck," I say dumping my stuff by the door.

"Good luck," Stefan says laughing slightly.

Walking up the stairs I head to the room I have only been into twice the whole time I've known the brothers.

I pause standing outside his room.

_I slam the door closed and jump onto the bed._

_"What the- Elena? Why are you in my room?" Damon says walking out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist, at least, I think it's a towel, I can't see through my tears._

_I just sob. I hear a large sigh from Damon, "Elena, you have your own room here, why cant you go cry in there?" He grabs a black top and black jeans from a draw._

_"Because Stefan would go in there, he wouldn't come in your room," I manage to say through sobs._

_"Well, that's a good point," he says changing, he has boxers on under his towel. "So are you going to tell me what stupid argument you and Stefan got into this time? Or are you going to continue to lay there and soak my pillow with tears?"_

_"Can't you be sensitive just once?" _ _I ask sitting up and wiping my tears away. _

_"That was being sensitive Elena. But okay, I'll be more like Stefan sensitive." He coughs, "Elena?" He asks in a more panicked voice, "what's wrong?" He sits beside me and pushes hair away from my face and behind my ear slowly._

_I start to laugh causing him to smile too. "Thanks for making me laugh Damon," I say with a smile, my face now only tear stained, rather than still having tears rolling down my cheeks._

_"Welcome," he says moving to sit slightly further away, "so what exactly did my dearest brother do this time?"_

_"He asked Caroline to the dance not me," Damon gives me a confused look. _

_"So you do like him?" _

_"No, but he always promised to take me," I say leaning back on his head board._

_"Elena, you're six, these dances don't mean anything," he says sighing, I give a slight nod. "If it means that much then I'll go with you." I look over to him._

_"Really?" I ask, he nods in response, I jump forward and hug him, "thank you Damon!" I say with a giant smile as he awkwardly hugs me back._

_"Okay, okay, enough hugging," he says pulling away. "Now go on, go back and play with Stef," I smile and leave the room._

Then my mind goes back to the second time I went in his room.

_I slowly open the door and walk over to his bed._

_Taking a deep breath I jump onto the bed and continue to jump._

_"Ugh, I swear, if that's you Stefan!" He says rolling over, so he is now facing up._

_"No, it's Elena," I say still jumping._

_"Well then you're lucky that I can't kill you since you're not family," he says keeping his eyes closed._

_"Come on Damon! It's your THIRDTEENTH! Wake up! I wanna give you your gift!" I say still jumping up and down._

_He sighs, clearly having enough of the jumping, and wraps his arms around my waist before I jump again and pulls me down beside him. _

_"Please?! I wanna give you the gift! You'll love it I promise!" Slowly he opens his eyes._

_"You aren't going to stop nagging are you?" He says as his eyes adjust to the light._

_"Nope," I say popping the 'p', he sighs._

_"Okay, go on then!" He says sitting up._

_"Here," I say with a giant smile, the biggest one I can give, I know he'll love it. _

_He slowly rips open the wrapping paper, still half asleep._

_He smiles when he finally opens it to reveal a black leather jacket. "It's the one you wanted," I say smiling at him. Even though he is still looking at the jacket, not me._

_"Thank you Elena," he says putting it on, I smile as it's slightly too big so it will last for years. _

_"No problem. So, since you're up, we've cooked food for you."_

_"By we you mean Stefan right?" _

_I blush, "yeah, I suck at cooking."_

_"So does he," Damon says standing up. "Come on then," he says reaching a hand out for me, "lets go pretend his food is amazing," he says with a smirk. I laugh and take his hand so we can walk down stairs._

I sigh, about to knock on the door.

But, then I hear his voice. "Are you just going to stand out there or come in Elena?"

Confused, I open the door, "how'd you know it was me?"

"Me and Rick had a bet on how long it would take you to check on me, I said a week, he said a week and a day, I win." He pulled out his phone, presuming to text Alaric. I look at him. He's just lying on his bed, TV on in the background, but just lying there. "So, as you can see I'm fine."

I walk in and close the door behind me, just standing partly in his room.

"When you were younger you ran in here crying, and one time jumped on my bed to wake me up, but now you're just standing there staring at me? What happened to your guts Elena?"

"Hey! I still have guts! I just don't want to sit down" he nods, as if waiting for me to cave. But I refuse to give him the satisfaction. Walking over to turn off his TV, I finally get his full attention.

"Elena! What would you do that?" He says reaching for the remote beside him. Before he can pick it up I run and jump on to his bed, grab the remote and throw it to the other side of the room. "Nice to see that fun Elena has returned. Has to be said, you got boring in your old age."

"One, you're older than me, and two, I've always been fun." He raises his eye brows at me. "Wait. Don't try to distract me! Why have you been locking yourself in here, and not coming to school?" I say moving to beside him.

"I do this every year Elena. It's not exactly 'new.'" He says with an eye roll.

"Yeah, I know. Same week every year, between the same dates every single year. Why?"

"Now, that would be telling. You know I hate other people knowing my business."

"Damon, you know you can tell me."

"Yes Elena, I do. And if I wanted to, I would. But I don't. So, if you wouldn't mind, leave."

"I'm not going."

"Oh great. Stubborn Elena came back to play too. The joy." I roll my eyes.

"Can't have one without the other," I say jokingly, causing him to smile.

He looks at me, "don't think that just because you made me smile I will tell you my life story."

"I'm not asking for your life story, I wanna know why you always close yourself off," I say light heartedly.

"I don't always 'close myself off' as you put it."

"Damon, you know that's a lie." He shifts uncomfortably.

"I told you, I hate other people knowing my business. Please Elena, just go."

"No," I say crossing my arms, "not until you tell me Damon."

"I'm not going to Elena."

"Damon-"

"No, Elena. I'm not going to tell you."

"o, there's something, something is completely wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong with me. Now unless you want to do see me angry again, I suggest you leave." He stares right into my eyes.

"I said no."

"Elena-"

"No Damon. I'm not going until you tell me," I say staring right back at him.

"Why are you so insistant on knowing?!"

"Why won't you tell me?!"

"Because it's none of your business!" He says standing up.

"What's with the shouting?" Stefan asks from the door way.

Damon looks me up and down, now that I'm standing also. "You really won't leave my room?" I shake my head, "fine, then I will." He spins to the door, grabbing his jacket that I brought him all those years ago, and storms out of the room, shoving past Stefan.

"At least you got him out of his room?" Stefan says, I sigh and walk out too.

**Damon's View **

"One drink! That's all I'm asking!" I say to the barman, as someone pulls out a stool beside me.

"Wow, what's wrong with you?"

"Elena," I say to Alaric.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because she's a pain in the ass, that's why."

"Take it she wants to know why you spend this week alone in your room? Or at least normally you do."

"Yep. Don't forget the only reason you know is because I was drunk and told you."

"Yeah, that was a pretty good night," he says with a smirk and I smirk to remembering the night.

"Because she won't understand. She didn't know him, she'll think it's stupid."

"You know that isn't true. She'll probably be happy you are showing emotion."

"Why does everyone think I am emotionless?"

"Because you don't show people you have them."

I roll my eyes, "for good reasons I remind you."

"Yeah, but you can't stay bottled up forever Damon."

"I can try," I say with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So...What do you think?**

**I'm aware it's a bit all over the place at the moment, it will make sense later. **

**Let me know in a review? Pretty, pretty please?**

**Review please? :D :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stefan's View **

"Well, Damon left the house this morning," I say sitting down at our lunch table.

"Of course he did," Elena says stuffing about her chip into her mouth. Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Matt, Tyler and I all look at her with confusion. "The week is up. The last date he stays in his room was yesterday."

"Well, really, you got him out of his room yesterday with that argument."

"Shut up Stefan," she says having another chip.

"Anyway," Caroline says changing the tense subject, "we're meeting the newbies next period. Like my new outfit?" She says standing up and doing a twirl.

We all nod, "very nice Caroline," Tyler says, "so which brother you going for?"

"Both," she says with a smile sitting back down, we all roll our eyes.

"Damon, you're joining us today?" Elena says, not even looking up from her phone.

"Yep,didn't miss me too much did you?" He says sitting down next to her.

"My world revolves around you Damon," she says sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sorry Elena, you're just a friend to me," he says with a smirk. We all notice the slight smile she has at the tone of his voice.

"I'm so heartbroken. When will I ever recover?" She finally looks up from her food and at him, speaking over dramatically, making it more in to a joke.

"I don't know if you ever will," he says, shaking his head dramatically. After a moment of silence, they both start to laugh as he steals one of her chips, causing her to lightly push him.

Their friendship confuses us all. One second they're arguing and hating each other, the next they're like, well, this. Although I think Damon confuses us more, one day he's all moody, all locked up in his room, all Damon-y. And the next he is all, 'I've been here the whole time, I wasn't ignoring all of you for the past week.' I'm his brother, and even I don't understand that part of him.

"Excuse me love, would you mind moving in? I'm afraid we are unable to pass." We all look up to see three unfamiliar faces, presumingly the new students.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry," Caroline says moving her chair in, a nervous smile across her face.

"You're the newbies right?" Tyler says, Caroline glares at him.

"Tyler! You can't just call them that."

"Well I don't know which one is which!" He says shrugging, Caroline rolls her eyes.

"My apologies, I'm Elijah, these are my siblings, Rebekah," he points to the blonde girl who is standing next to him, she smiles, "and my brother, Klaus," the first one to speak smiles at Caroline.

"I've always liked those names," Caroline says, looking directly at Klaus. We all laugh quietly.

"Not what you said-" Elena throws her left overs at Tyler, causing him to shut up.

"And who might you me?" Klaus says to Caroline, does he know the rest of us are here? We could leave and they would never know.

"I'm Caroline," she says still smiling at him.

Tyler rolls his eyes, before quickly adding in, "Tyler Lockwood."

We all decide to introduce our selves one by one until only Damon was left .

"So, why'd you move here?" He asks, instead of saying his name.

"Excuse my brother, what he meant to say was, his name is Damon." I say rolling my eyes and giving the three a small smile.

"No, I meant to say what I said. Why did you move here?"

"We fancied a change if scenery," Rebekah says.

"So you picked Mystic Falls?" Damon asks, "each to their own I guess," he finishes with a smirk.

"We have next period with you right?" Caroline says, smiling at klaus.

"Yes, I believe so," klaus smiles back, Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"Great, see you then," she says before dragging Klaus off, Elijah giving a small smile before leaving to, and following her.

"They seem-"

"Damon, play nice," Elena says, he raises his hands.

"When am I not?" She raises her eye brows at him.

"So Caroline, now which brother are you going after?" Matt asks, causing Damon and Elena's staring war to end.

"We already know the answer to that one," I say, we all pause, then in Caroline's voice, while she says it, we all say "Klaus." She looks to us all and stares, we all burst into laughter.

**_Class_**

**Damon's view**

"Okay, so everyone this is Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah, be nice," Alaric says as the class starts.

"Why does everyone keep telling me to be nice?" I say, Matt hears.

"Because you never are," I turn to him and he smirks.

"What is it with you guys and talking in the middle of the class these days."

"I wasn't here yesterday, Mr Saltzman. Though they were probably talking about me anyway." Elena stretches her leg over and kicks me, I turn and smirk at her. "Just can't get me off your mind can you Gilbert?"

"No Salvatore, you're forever suffocating my brain," she says with a smirk back.

"If you two are done," Alaric says, making us turn back to face him, "we'll start."

**_After Class _**

**Caroline's View**

"Klaus! Wait up!" I say running after him and his siblings, they all stop and turn. "Oh, uh hey Elijah, Rebekah."

"I'll meet you at home," Klaus says to them, they nod and leave. "It's Caroline right?" He asks when they have gone.

"You remembered." I say with a smile.

"It would be hard to forget such a beautiful face," he says with a smile, causing me to to blush and look down.

"Thanks," I say stupidly, slowly looking back up. "I wanted to know if you wanted to do something, I could show you around Mystic Falls? Not that there's much to see, but, uh-"

"Sounds wonderful, love. Are you free now?"

I smile at him, "yeah, completely free," I grin wonder as we leave the school together.

**_Meanwhile_**

**Elijah's View **

"Well, I'm off to the shops, maybe there's a cute boy there," Rebekah says the second we step outside the school.

"Have fun," I say, she smiles and walks off.

I continue walking down the sidewalk, not really aware of anything that is going on around me, I bump into someone.

"I am so sorry," I say helping the person pick up their things.

We both look up from the ground once we've picked up everything, "no, don't be." The brown haired girl says. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Neither was I," I say looking her in the eye, she smiles.

"I'm Hayley, I'm new here," I smile and stretch my hand out for her to shake.

"Elijah, also new," I smile as she takes my hand.

"I guess I'll see you around then, Elijah," she smiles as she steps around me and continues walking.

"I hope so," I say quietly to myself.

**_At Their House _**

"I'm back Elijah," a voice says waking into the room, carrying bags full of clothes. "Elijah?" She asks, I hear her place her bags on the floor.

"Oh, sorry Bekah."

"You okay?" She says with a slight smile.

"Yes, yes, of course," I say leaning forward. "Have you heard from Klaus?"

She nods "he's having a tour of the town, on we weren't invited to, by the blonde girl," she shrugs.

"Caroline."

"Yes, her. Anyway, I'm off out to the Grill, apparently that's where everyone in this town goes. Maybe the girl you're thinking about will be there." I turn to face her, "men, so predictable." She stands up and begins to leave, "well are you coming or not?" I laugh slightly before jumping up and following after her.

**_At The Grill _**

**Damon's View **

Everyone goes to get drinks, leaving Elena and I alone in the booth.

"So are you going to tell me why you always spend the week in your room, not talking to anybody?" Elena says, bring down my perfectly good mood.

"Nice way to bring down my mood Elena," I say rolling my eyes and turning to face her.

"Seriously Damon, I want to help."

"Well you can't, it's just tradition now. Do you really want to start this argument again?"

"Fine, I'll lay off. But there's always next year," she says with a slight smirk, causing me to laugh as she does the same . She reaches to take one of my chips, I move the away from her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask raising my eye brows.

"You owe me one, you took one of mine at lunch, so give me one."

"Nope," I say taking one for myself.

"Damon, that's not fair!"

"Yes it is."

"How?"

"Because it means I eat."

"I just want one."

"Well you're having none."

"Damon."

"Elena." I say as we have another staring contest, then we get interrupted by everyone coming back, and Caroline and newbie number one, also known as Klaus join us.

"Awesome, you're all here," Caroline says she and klaus sit down.

Everyone gets along with Klaus, even I'll admit he isn't that bad. Clearly he likes Caroline which will be funny to watch play out. Aside from him liking blondie, he reminds me a bit of myself. Well of course I'm better looking, but he can be the second best here.

Soon we all get interrupted again. "Socialising without us brother?" A girls voice says, we all turn to see newbie two and three, Rebekah and Elijah.

"I would have rang for you to meet me-"

"Yeah, yeah, just move over," she says pushing him lightly, as he moves for his siblings.

After a while most people leave, leaving only Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Elena and I. The girls go to get drinks for the rest of us, after Elena and I arguing which one of us should get the other the drink. She put up a good fight, but I won. After all it was her go.

"So, you and blondie," I say, Elijah and I turn to face Klaus.

"Blondie?"

"Caroline," Elijah and I say in unison, I stare at him.

"How do you know my nickname for her?"

"Rebekah called her it earlier."

"Well, I'm going to have to make sure blondie number two knows only I call blondie that." I say taking the final sip if my drink.

"I wouldn't call her that to her face."

"Anyway," I say turning the conversation back to Klaus, "you and blondie."

"Me and Caroline, are nothing, we literally only met today."

"Yeah, yeah." Elijah and u say in unison, again. God, this is going to get annoying.

"You and Elena," Klaus says, I give him a confused look.

"Me and Elena?" I laugh slightly, "well klaus, that could be the funniest thing you've said all night."

"Oh come on. We've seen the way you are with each other," Elijah says laughing slightly.

"You haven't seen us in full on argument mode yet, once you see that it'll completely change your mind." They nod, but is seems they still don't believe me.

"Drinks," Elena says, her and Rebekah handing them out.

"Great, last one, you have to get home," I say to Elena, as she sits down.

"You can't tell me what to do."

Can too. You have to sleep otherwise you'll be boring tomorrow, and a boring Elena means a stubborn Elena, and I don't want to deal with that in the morning."

"You don't have to deal with me in the mornings."

"Yes I do. Every time you don't get enough sleep, you and Stefan get in a stupid argument and then I have to be the one to tell you that you should both get over it."

"Damon."

"Elena." We stare at each other again.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Elijah smiling, as he quickly finishes his drink, as does Rebekah and Klaus.

"Well, we'd better be going," Rebekah says being the first to stand up, Elena and I end our staring war.

"Yes, we should. We'll see you tomorrow." Elijah says, both him and klaus getting up.

"Good night Elena, Damon." Klaus says, they all leave.

"Drink up."

"Ugh. Why don't you go and leave me here?"

"No way. Come on, I'm taking you home."

The second she finished her drink I got up and made her leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hey! So thanks for the reviews and stuff :)**

**So I'm currently having to use my phone to type everything up and upload it and stuff, Henderson the long wait, so sorry :)**

**Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey, sorry for the wait, I still can only do this on my phone so it's just more difficult. But anyway, thanks for the review YAZMIN V! Hope you guys enjoy the story, I'll try to update sooner. Thanks for reading :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's View <strong>

"She won't give up on it, you know she won't," Alaric says from the other side if the room.

"Well she will until next year."

"Do you really believe that?" He asks getting another drink.

I look at him, "nope. But as long as everyone distracts her she will soon forget."

"In your dreams buddy." He smirks before taking a drink.

"Got a new buddy now have you? Here I was thinking I couldn't be replaced." A Familiar voice says, but with a new accent.

"Enzo?"

**Elena's View **

"Caroline, you're obsessed with him," Bonnie says sitting on Caroline's bed along side me.

"I am not." I share a glance with Bonnie, we shake our heads. "Now which one do you think Klaus will prefer? The tight jeans or the short and flowy dress?" I shake my head yet again.

"Why is it you fall for like every guy but I can't find one that I like?" I say laying down, while sighing.

"Yeah, you just don't like anyone do you Elena." I can see Caroline rolling her eyes.

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Oh come on it's so obvious you and Damon have a thing. You just won't admit it yet." Bonnie puts in.

"Excuse me? You mean Damon Salvatore? The guy I argue with practically every day?"

"And flirt with everyday. Face it Elena you notice everything about him. You know him better than even Stefan does, he looks out for you all the time." Caroline says. "Now before we deal with that issue, I am meeting up with Klaus and have to get changed. So if you wouldn't mind..." She pointed toward the door.

"Have fun with Klaus," I say as I leave the room confused. How can anyone think there is ever anything between Damon and I? I mean he won't even tell me why he stays in him room for a week every year!

**Damon's View **

I stare at him, looking him up and down. It's impossible.

I sense Alaric looking at me before he speaks, "so you're the famous Enzo? I've heard about you."

"Well I'm flattered. Glad to see he still remembers me, even if he won't speak a word."

"Enzo, what are you-how are you here?" I finally manage to say.

"I'll leave you to it. See you in class Damon. Bye Enzo." Alaric says before going towards the door.

"You'll be seeing me in class too. I'm a new student." With that Alaric leaves.

"I need a drink." I say walking over to get one.

"Drinking before noon? Haven't seen each other for years and yet we've develop the same habits it seems," I give a half smile to him and hand him a glass.

"So how did you end up back in this sorry town?" I say as we sit.

"Well I managed to get out of that home," I give him a confused look.

"But you aren't 21."

"I caused such a hassle they thought it was easier to let me come home, as long as I am with family of course..."

"But your family-"

"You're the next best thing. They agreed to so here I am." He raises his glass and then takes a sip. "Would have been here a week sooner, but you know tradition."

"You still keep to it?"

"Don't you?"

I give him a smirk. "I have a present for you."

"And I you. Even after all these years you still brought one."

"I hoped you would come back."

"And I have so let's swap. Ready?" He says holding it be hind his back.

"One."

"Two."

"Swap!"

As soon as we take each others gift we start to laugh. "Bourbon!"

I hear the door open and close as we sit back down and continue to laugh.

"Damon I'm back!" Stefan's voice shouts from the hallway. "Everyone is coming over in about an hour," he says walking into the room then stoping. He looks between Enzo and I, "sorry do I know you?" He asks Enzo, I smile as does he.

"I'd be surprised if you remembered me. After all I left when you were four." He says standing again.

Stefan looks him up and down. "Enzo!"

"Stefan!"

"What you doing back? Why'd you leave in the first place? Damon refused to tell me."

Enzo looks to me, I shake my head. "Never mind why I left, important thing is, I'm back and I'm you're brother."

Stefan's smile turns into a confused expression. "Brother?"

"Long story. So what's this about people coming over?"

"Just a couple of friends."

"At least now I'll have another drinking buddy who will suffer through with me." I say getting another drink.

"They can't be that bad. I'm sure I can make some fun out of it." I smile, oh how I have missed this guy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later <strong>_

"Okay, so we have Caroline, aka blondie number one. We have blondie two, also known as Rebeckah, also new. Her two brothers, Elijah and Klaus. Klaus and Caroline kinda have a thing going-"

"Something I can stir up, great." He says, I smirk at him.

"Then we have Tyler, Matt, Bonnie." As I finish pointing to the people Elena walks through the door at the other end of the room.

"Who is that?" He says pointing at her and raising his eyebrows.

"You don't remember her? That's Elena Gilbert."

"Well age has been good to her." He rubs his hands and starts to walk over to her, before he can I put my hand in front of his chest, blocking him. He looks at my hand and back to me. "She yours or something?"

I laugh slightly, "no she's single but I'm not letting you hurt her."

"I won't."

"Stay away from her."

"Oo protective Damon, just a friend eh?" He raises his eye brows, "okay I won't try anything." I nod.

"Got yourself a new friend Damon?" Elena says walking over to us.

"I wouldn't exactly call me new love," Enzo says.

"I'm Elena, you are..."

"Enzo."

"Sounds familiar."

I shake my head, "that's because you know him."

"Now now Damon, she was only four at the time."

"Wait...Enzo..." She thinks for a minute, "Enzo as in put gum in my hair and paint it, while I was asleep?"

I almost spit out my drink, I forgot about that. Enzo grins and shrugs, "glad to know I was remembered." I smile, I can't believe he's back. "Now I'm off to mingle," he starts to walk away then turns and winks at me, I shake my head.

"So he was like your only ever friend right?" Elena says moving to stand next to me as I keep an eye on Enzo.

"Wouldn't you consider yourself a friend of mine?" I ask winking.

"Why did he leave?"

I face her, sighing I say, "it doesn't matter, all that matters is he's back." And with that I walk off.

**Enzo's View **

Friend, sure. Damon protective over a person? Defiantly not 'just a friend.'

But I can play around with that tomorrow. First, let's meet Caroline and check out my competition with Klaus.

"Hey I'm Enzo, great to meet you," I say with my most charming smile to the beautiful blonde in front of me, "You're Caroline right?"

"How'd you know?" She says with a smile.

"Damon gave me everyone's name. He said 'the beautiful blonde is Caroline.'"

"I believe you'll find I'm the beautiful blonde. Not her, my names Rebekah."

"He also mentioned you, you're very beautiful too." I turned my attention to the guy next to Caroline. "You must be Klaus?"

He puts his hand out, I shake it, "yep, my siblings and I are new too, I'm guessing Damon already told you that?"

"He mentioned it, I only just got back so the majority of our conversation was 'remember when.'" I say with a smile.

"Got back? So you use to live here?" Another guy asks joining us. "Sorry, I'm Elijah," we shake hands.

"As a matter of fact I did. Only for a few years, then I had to leave."

"Leave? Why?" Caroline says as we sit down.

"Never you mind Blondie," Damon says as everyone else joins us. "Let's not have group bonding time over the past. There isn't enough bourbon in the world."

"So you and Damon use to be good friends?" Elena says sitting down by Damon.

"Still are."

"So you would know why he stays in his room for the same week every year?"

I look to Damon, he hasn't told them, fair enough, I'm surprised he hasn't told Elena though. I'm going to have so much fun here. "As a matter of fact I do," her eyes lit up, she leans forward. Damon rolls his eyes and puts his hand on Elena's stomach and pushed her back, not in a harsh way, more gentle, caring. She looks at him, before sighing. "However, it's up to him who he tells."

She sighs again, then gives Damon the puppy dog eyes, causing us all to laugh a bit.

"You can't refuse my puppy dog eyes, can you Damon?" She says to him.

"Because that's not flirting," Caroline whispers to me causing me to smirk.

"Keep dreaming Elena." He turns away from her, she sighs and slouches further into her chair.

"Why won't you tell me?" She asks him, pouting even though he isn't looking at her.

"Because, a, it's none of your business, and b, I don't want you knowing every little thing about me."

"They always like this?" I whisper to Caroline, she laughs slightly.

"Every single day."

"Sexual tension much?" This time Elijah and Klaus hear to and try to hide their laugh. Damon raises his eye brows at me, I shrug, playing innocent, though he knows me better than that.

"I don't know much about you."

"Really Elena," Bonnie says, "what's his favourite colour."

"Black," she says immediately, we all stare at her, bare Damon who shrugs, "come on that isn't hard, he's always wearing it."

"Well, she has a point," Stefan says.

"Let's not quiz the happy couple-" everyone looks at me laughing slightly, apart from Damon who is sending me daggers and Elena who is doing the death glare, "oh sorry, not couple, friends, on each other." I smirk to Damon who simply rolls his eyes, this will be fun.

But the mission at hand, what I have to beat; Klaus.

"So, Klaus, what type of stuff you into?"

"Art, drawing, painting."

"Oh not what I'd expect from a guy like you."

"Well, Klaus is very surprising." Caroline says looking to Klaus with a surprise."

"Yes, well we can all be surprising can't we?" I say, I notice Damon smiling slightly at he takes a sip from his drink, Elena gives him a questioning look, then I looks to me, I give her a smile.

There's a knock at the door, everyone looks around each other, as if making sure every one was here. "Right, well I'll go get that." Damon says placing his drink down and going to answer the door.

"I thought everyone just walked straight in here," I say and everyone nods.

**Damon's View **

"Oh, hey, sorry but I'm new," the girl says from my door.

"We're just stacking up on the newbies this year aren't we?"

"Right-"

"Damon where is your- Hayley?"

"Elijah?"

I look between the two, god everyone is just falling for each other these days.

"Damon can she come in?" He says still looking at her, I roll my eyes.

"Damon? As in Damon Salvatore?" I give her a forces smile. She smiles back, "I've heard about you."

"All good things I hope?" I say with a smirk, "come in Hayley, I'm sure Elijah will be happy to introduce you to everyone?"

"Of course, right this way," as they walk side by side Elijah turns around and gives me a mouthed 'thank you.' I smile back.

Everyone is like love birds. It makes me sick.

**Enzo's View **

"So we're all pretending that Damon doesn't like Elena?" I say to Caroline as everyone goes into separate conversations.

"Pretty much, they'll get there in the end."

"I'm going to have fun with them in the mean time."

She looks at me, as if trying to figure out if I'm joking or not. "Look, I've known you for about an hour, so I can't tell you what you should and shouldn't do, but I can give you some advice." I raise my eye brows at her. "No one gets any where near Damon and Elena's relationship. They have a, uh, different type of dynamic to everyone else. It's like their emotions are heightened around each other, like they consume each other. Beautiful to watch, sometimes, but to get in the middle of it, to try and push things, it's a death wish."

I give her a smile, "you're very beautiful and clever Caroline," she smiles. "But when it comes to Damon I'm the expert in that department. He needs a little push sometimes."

"Maybe you use to be an expert, and maybe you'd like to think nothing has changed, that he hasn't changed. But when you left, he had never been in love. And even if he doesn't admit it, or doesn't even know yet, it's obvious he is now, you noticed it as soon as you saw them together. He doesn't need to be pushed anymore, he has to figure it out on his own." She says with a helpful smile, I smile back, but I hate being told what I should and shouldn't do.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Hayley, she's new too." Elijah says walking back in with a girl and followed shortly by Damon, who simply retakes his place next to Elena.

"What is this? Year of the newbies?" Tyler says, I couldn't help it, I laughed a little, he has a point there are five new people now, that is a lot.

"Hayley, this is my brother Klaus, and sister Rebekah, Stefan, Caroline, Enzo, Tyler, Elena, Damon, Bonnie and Matt." He says pointing around the room.

"Hey," she says before she and Elijah sit down together.

"Why is everyone moving here? Why mystic falls?" He swings his arm around the chair, just happens to be where Elena is sitting.

"It's more special than you realise," Klaus says looking into Caroline's eyes, I though I was going to gag.

"That was a cheesy line, and that's coming from me," Matt says causing us all to laugh and Caroline and Klaus to blush.

"Oh shut up Matt, I thought it was sweet," Caroline says, both her and Klaus start to lean in.

"Get a room!" I say causing them to jump apart.

_**Later **_

**Hayley's View **

"So you're the girl my brother has been constantly thinking about." A blonde says coming over to me.

"Uh you're Rebekah right?" I ask, remembering people's names? Not my specialty. She nods. "Well considering I only met Klaus tonight, I'm presuming you mean Elijah?"

"Correct."

"Well I don't know."

"It's clearly you. Elijah is never so rude as to invite a person into a home that is not his."

"Well, Damon did let him."

She rolls her eyes. "Look, you and Elijah clearly like each other, I'm not going to get in the way of that, nor is Klaus. But hurt him, use him, or manipulate him in anyway, and you'll regret it."

"Is that a threat?" I ask standing up too.

"Not a threat, it was a friendly piece of advice."

"Well you should know I tend not to listen to what people tell me."

"Maybe you should start."

"I'm not changing to please you blondie."

"Hate to interrupt your little argument here but, WILL EVERYONE STOP USING MY NICKNAME?!" Damon shouts the last bits, causing Rebekah to look at him, before turning back to each other, then walking away.

**Damon's View **

_**Dropping Elena home **_

"It's going to blow up between Rebekah and Hayley isn't it?" She says as we pull up to her house.

"Probably," I say.

"Damon, why won't you tell me? You should tell someone at least, and I'm not the worst person around."

"Well aren't we building quite a little ego for ourselves?" I say, I turn to her and see concern and interest mixed into one. "Okay, I will say it has to do with Enzo's parents. But that is all I'm willing to tell you."

"Enzo's parents? But how do they relate to anything?" She asks.

"I said that's all I'm telling you, and I meant it."

"Okay, well thanks for the lift Damon." She gets out the car, just before she walks away I roll down the car windows.

"Elena," I say, she turns around. "You are by far not the worst person around." She smiles at me before waving and walking into her house.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey! Sorry for the long, long wait, GCSE exams and everything…I only have one exam left, and it's a certificate (additional maths) and it's not for two weeks. So I was hoping to make it up to you with a lovely long update :D Pretty pretty please forgive me?**

**Thanks for the review YAZMIN V.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's View <strong>

"Morning beautiful," I roll over and bit another body, what the-

"ENZO!"

"Raise and shine sleepy head, time for school. I have a beautiful blonde to win over and you have that thing with Elena." I sit up giving him a confused look as he sits up too.

"Oh right, I have a thing with Elena," my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh good, first stage is admitting it," he jumps off the bed as I throw a pillow at him. "Come on, we're picking up Elena in half hour."

I throw another pillow at him just as he leaves the room laughing.

**Elena's View **

_*Beep Beep* *Beep Beep* *Beep Beep* _

"Ugh," I groan rolling over to reach for my phone. "Hello?"

_"Morning sleeping beauty, but let's not tell Damon I called you that." _The deep voice on the other line says.

"Enzo? How'd you get my number?"

_"Correct, and Damon's phone obviously. You're speed dial number two." _

"Number two? Who's number one?" I ask sitting up and wiping the sleep from my eyes.

_"Now now, no need to get jealous love, it's not a girl, it's that Alaric person." _I sigh.

"I wasn't jealous, just interested." I say shrugging, though really I don't know why since he can't see me.

I hear him scoff through the phone, _"of course you were." _I hear him laugh slightly, _"I rang to say we'll be picking you up in a half hour. See you then." _

He hangs up.

Great, a half hour to get ready.

I jump out of bed and walk down stairs to grab some food.

"Hey Jer," I say as I walk in, he's sitting on the kitchen island eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Elena," he says smiling slightly.

"I'm getting a lift in with Damon," I say grabbing a glass of orange juice, suddenly I don't feel like eating. "You okay to find your own way there?"

"I'll be fine," he says with a slight shine in his eyes, almost like he's trying to hide a smirk from his face, but he can't from his eyes. I give him a confused look.

"Well, anyway, I need to get changed, I'll see you tonight Jer," I say dashing back upstairs.

Normal dark blue jeans and a light blue tank top. I put them on, my black converse and a black zip up jacket to match. "Hair up, hair down…" I say to myself demonstrating them both. "Up." Just as I finish putting it in a high but neat ponytail there's a car horn beeping out the front, "that would be Damon." I grab my bag and dart down stairs, "Bye Jer," I shout slamming the door after me.

"Morning grumpy," I say getting into the back, "hey Enzo," I see him smirk slightly.

"Hey preppy," Damon says starting to drive. "Someone is awfully cheery today."

"Maybe I just seem cheery to you as you're grumpy, and I'm like a ray of sunshine on your otherwise gloomy morning." I say trying to hide a laugh.

I hear him laugh slightly and Enzo just looks to him and smiles.

Pulling up to the school Damon says, "what time do you want to leave?"

"Well, I wanted to go at say end of lunch, but if you want to stay the whole day that's fine." I say as we all jump out of the car.

"Me, stay to the end of the day?" He says as we start to walk into the school, "rethink what you just said."

I smile at him as he laughs slightly, Enzo rolls his eyes with a smile on his face. "End of lunch it is then." He nods just as everyone joins us, including all the newbies, do we just attract them or something?

"Morning," Caroline says very happily as she walks alongside Enzo with Klaus on the other side.

"Morning," Enzo says with a smile directed only at her, "I've started the morning being a lovely third wheel, how's everyone else doing?" I give him the death stare, Damon looks at him confused and Caroline stares at him like it's a good thing they aren't alone together or she would tear his head off.

"What time we leaving today?" Stefan asks.

"Well me and Damon are thinking the end of lunch?" I say. I see Enzo smirk again, be he's facing ahead of him, so I can't he sure. Caroline stares at him and she pushes him into our first class.

"Well you're a feisty one aren't you?" Enzo says taking a seat by Damon, "can't say I'm surprised." Damon laughs quietly and shakes his head.

Elijah and Hayley seem to be getting on really well, Stefan is talking with Rebekah, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler are having just normal conversation, Klaus is staring at Enzo, his expression unreadable. And then there's Damon, sitting by me on his phone.

I turn so my whole body is facing him, "do you ever get off your phone?" I ask, he looks up at me.

"Well I wasn't on it when I drove you here was I?" He says looking at me. "You know Elena, I'm not always grumpy."

"I know," I say with a slight smile, "I'm sorry for always saying you are."

"Don't be," he says, I turn back to sit at my desk, slouching in it slightly. "You don't have to apologise all the time you know," he says.

"Sorry," I say slouching further. He laughs. "What?"

"I tell you, you don't have to apologise, so you apologise."

"Well maybe I felt bad!" I say my voice raising.

"Bad about what?!" His voice going even louder than mine. This outburst is out of nowhere, but it always is. I'm aware of everyone staring at us, but we're use to it.

"For constantly trying to find out why to spend the same week every year in your room!" I shout, my voice just as loud as his was, I stand up and he does the same. "I now know it's to do with Enzo and clearly it's important to you! I'm sorry for constantly annoying you about it!"

He doesn't say anything for a minute, he just says to me, quieter than before, "announce it to everyone then Elena." There is still anger in his voice, but now with a hint of…vulnerability? He storms out of the room. I slam myself back into my chair, slouching, and stare to the front of the class.

**Enzo's View **

I tap Caroline on the back, "hey, beautiful," I say, she turns around with a smile. I smile back slightly, "hey, is that uh, is that normal?"

Her smile fades away, "well the arguing, yes, but he doesn't normally leave the room. They normally just both sit back in their chairs and sulk until lunch, where one of them will steal some on the other ones food, and all is forgotten."

I smile at her with a sign of thanks, and she nods and turns around. Should I go after him? Just as I'm about to stand up and try to find him, Alaric walks in, the teacher.

Now I can't go. It's only my second day here and I've already let him down.

**_At Lunch _**

We all grab food and head to the table, as we walk over we notice Damon sitting there,, already eating chips. None of us mention what happened. For some reason we all fit around the table nicely, with one spear seat for Elena, which just happens to be by Damon.

Elena walks over, with no food and sits down, she immediately reaches for one of Damon's chips.

"What are you doing?" He says snatching them further away from her.

"Taking a chip, you owe me, remember?" She says, smiling, and reaching again. Damon stands up, and picks up his food.

"I owe you nothing."

She sighs, "look Damon, if this is about the argument, come on, we argue all the time, then we take each other's food and move on."

"Sharing food isn't going to fix it this time." He says, he storms out of the cafeteria.

We all stare at Elena, she stares after him, I see a tear roll down her cheek and she runs off. I look to the others, they all have the same expression as me, worry.

"This isn't good," Tyler says, looking down at his food. We all nod in agreement, and stay silent until the bell.

We head off to our next lesson together, no one felt like going home.

**_Meanwhile _**

**Damon's View **

She's kidding right?

What even was that?

She thought our normal taking each other's food thing would do? Sure normally it does.

But this time she crossed the line.

We never bring anything we told each other into the fight. It's the unwritten rule. You just don't. But she did. She knows how important that whole thing is to me and she still brings it up!

_*Ding Ding* *Ding Ding* *Ding Ding* _

Caller ID, Jenna, great.

"Yes?" I say abruptly, not that she seems to notice.

_"Hey Damon, I'm going out tonight and I was wondering if you could cook for Elena and Jer?" _Great.

"Yeah, of course, have fun Jenna." I hang up on her.

I sigh, why am I doing this, it's a bad idea. Reluctantly I call speed dial number two.

_"Damon, I-I-" _She sounds sad but what has she got to be sad about.

"Don't Elena. Look, Jenna rang and I'm cooking for you tonight, I'm going to yours now, do you want to leave now or should I come back?" I say, hoping that there isn't any emotion showing in my voice.

_"I-I'll come now." _I hang up on her and jump in the car. She walks over, looking as though she has been crying, what has she got to be crying about?

I drive in silence.

As soon as we reach hers I get out and head inside, straight to the kitchen. I look through the cupboards and fridge. Curry, quick and simple. And the sooner I get out of here the better.

I'm cutting up vegetables as Elena comes down from her bed room.

"Anything I can do to help?" She asks in a small voice.

"No." I say abruptly, I don't want to have to deal with her right now.

"Damon, please, don't hate me," her voice still small.

I put down the knife and look to her, our eyes lock.

"How could you Elena?"

**_Meanwhile_**

**Caroline's View **

"I've never seen them this bad," Jeremy says as we leave the school.

"Well, you can hardly blame Damon for being annoyed, Elena crossed the line." Matt says.

"What? You're blaming this all on Elena?! She was pushing him, like they always do. " I say as we all stand in the car park, everyone's blaming Elena for it, it's not fair.

"I'm not blaming her. I'm just saying she crossed the line Care. She brought something he told her, into an argument. Even if it was something tiny, he hadn't even told Stefan, his own brother, anything about it. And it's not as if she did it in privet, she did it in front of the class, no doubt half the school knows already."

"Oh it's hardly that big of information," I scoff back.

"But it is to him," Enzo says, we all turn to face him. "You all know Damon, he keeps himself to himself, if he trusts you with something, no matter how small it is, it means a lot to him. You should never mention it to anyone, you should betray the trust. And the fact that it was Elena who betrayed it, that hurts him the most. If it had been one of you, he probably would have hated you for it but got over it at some point, but it was Elena. He never thought she, of all people, would do that to him." He says, we all go silent, waiting for him to continue.

"You say how he's changed, and isn't like he used to be. Why? Because he doesn't show his emotions all the time? You seem to think he has no emotion. When in reality, he has more than a lot of you. He hides it, because he's worried he'll get hurt. Clearly he was right. Can't you see he was starting to open up to her? Slowly, but he was." He continues.

Just when I thought he was done, he carries on, "Caroline, you said last night how they have a different dynamic to everyone else. One wrong move and, BOOM, its ruined. I'm worried that was the one wrong move."

We all stay silent, looking to each other, hoping someone would come up with an idea, that someone would tell Enzo he was wrong, but no one could.

**_Later_**

**Elijah's View **

"Well that was an interesting day," Hayley says as we find a table to sit at in the grill.

"I wonder if it's always like this," Rebekah says bringing over the drinks.

"Rebakah, you should not get joy out of the events that occurred today," I say taking a sip of my drink.

"Oh trust me, I don't. Did you see the way Enzo was with Cara?" She counters, I roll my eyes.

"Her name is Caroline, Rebekah. If you are going to talk about her at least get her name right." Klaus says sitting in the corner.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you and her had a thing, if you can call it that. So you mustn't be happy about it either."

"We aren't together, I cannot control her, nor can you control Enzo."

"I'm clearly the prettier blonde, maybe his eyes need testing."

"That's a matter of opinion," Klaus says.

"Maybe he can tell what a horrible personality you have and wanted to get away while he still could." Hayley says, casually drinking from her glass. Oh dear.

"Excuse me?" Rebekah says, turning her attention to the girl sitting by me.

"Do you need a hearing test?"

"How dare you!"

"How dare I what?"

I look to Klaus, who is sipping his drink and watching the argument with amusement.

"You think just because you are all over my brother I won't fight you?"

"I'm not all over Elijah!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Rebekah, that is quite enough." I say placing my drink back down.

Klaus laughs quietly before helping me. "Yes, do calm down Rebekah, the girl simply made a comment."

"Klaus, are you really siding with her?"

"I'm merely trying to enjoy a drink in peace. If you are going to disturb that feel free to leave." He points to the door.

"I can't believe you two!" She says to my brother and I before she walks out of the door.

"Sorry," Hayley says, standing up, "I should go."

I stand up too, "you haven't got to."

"I know, but I should," she says with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Elijah," she hugs me, I gently hug her back. "Goodbye Klaus." He gives her a simple wave, and she leaves.

I sit back down and my brother smiles at me, "what is it?"

He keeps smiling, "only known her for two days brother, a hug already? Isn't someone being naughty?" He says with a laugh, I roll my eyes but join him.

**_Meanwhile _**

**Enzo's View **

_The person you are calling is currently unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep._

"Damon, where are you? Call me back."

I hang up.

"Stefan!" I shout as I walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Damon is?"

"No, you tried calling him?"

"No, I've only tried our mental link." My voice drips with sarcasm.

"Why are you so concerned? He's probably just driven somewhere."

"Because he's upset, and I've only seen him this upset once."

"I'm sure he's fine." I sigh and head back to my room.

**_Meanwhile _**

**Damon's View **

"How could you Elena?"

"I'm so sorry Damon, I didn't mean to bring it up, and defiantly not there." Tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Then why did you?"

"I don't know, it just happened." Tears slowly roll down her cheek.

"I trusted you."

"I know."

"I'm not making the same mistake twice." I pick up the knife and start cutting everything up again.

"Please, Damon. I won't ever bring it up again, I'll never bring up the week in your room thing again."

"Yes you will. You're stubborn, when there's something you don't know you won't give up until you know the truth."

"I will, I promise, just please, Damon, please, just don't hate me."

"I can't hate you Elena, that's half the problem."

"Why is that a problem."

"Because while half my brain is telling me I have every right to hate you in the world," I sigh and look at her, "the other half knows it was a mistake and I should forgive you." She stares at me, tears still rolling down her cheeks, she hasn't even tried to wipe them away.

Sighing, I walk over to her. Her eyes follow me, and as I stand in front of her, I cup her face, with one hand, and use my thumb to wipe away the tears.

"Why are you crying?" I ask her quietly.

"I-I thought I'd lost you, forever."

I gave her a small smile, "you'll never lose me Elena, even if you tried."

She laughs slightly and smiles, she nods at me, and I move my hand and step back.

"Want to help me cook a curry?" Her smile grows as I tell her what to do.

**_Later _**

"I see why Jenna doesn't trust you to cook by yourself," I say placing a bowl in front of her, and one opposite her for me.

"Hey!" She says as she starts to eat.

"Elena, you nearly burnt the house down twice," I say raising my eyebrows, and then as she smiles I start to eat.

"Wow, you're a really good cook!" She starts to eat quicker.

"Don't sound so surprised."

"I'm home!" Jeremy's voice says though the house. "Elena, you're here, are you okay-Damon? What are you doing here?"

"Jenna asked me to come cook for you two." I say shrugging and continuing to eat.

"And you did it? And now you're eating here?" He asks and I nod…is that not obvious? "But what about-"

"Jer, we're fine, your food is on the top." Elena says with a smile.

"Of course you are," he says with an eye roll, before grabbing his food and joining us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well? That was over 3000 words…am I forgiven? I was going to leave it at Enzo's last point of view but, and leave the Damon and Elena thing on a mini cliff hanger, but I thought I owed it to you guys to do it all in this chapter.**

**So what did you think? Please let me know in a review…I love you all :D **

**Lets get some reviews shall we? They really help me to update when I know people are enjoying and reading the story :D**

**So please review! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey, sorry for the long, long, long wait. But I HAVE A LAPTOP NOW! So that means more frequent updates now that I don't have to type it all up on my phone.**

**So enjoy guys :) **

**Enzo's View **

Staring into the fire I hear the front door close, I jump up and run to it. "Damon! There you are! Where have you been?" Damon stares at me confused.

"I was at Elenas," he says as we walk into the living room. "Jenna wanted me to cook for her and Jer tonight because she was going out."

"I thought you hated her right now, she brought something you told her in privet into an argument. She broke your trust." I sit down, he sits opposite me.

"And I forgive her, so what?"

"You forgave her? Just like that?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Yes…"

"Do you remember Kelly?"

"From kindergarten? Yeah."

"Remember how you trusted her that you liked Fran. She told everyone. And to this day you have never talked to her."

"What's your point Enzo?"

"My point is, that was something small, this wasn't. And I know it hurts you that it was her."

"Why would it hurt more because it's her?"

"Are you still going to pretend you don't love her?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, she is just a friend."

"You can say it as much as you like, but you'll never mean it Damon. Whether you like it or not you love her man, I know you. I know you don't want to admit it because you're scared of getting hurt, and I understand that, I do. I can't guarantee you won't get hurt. But I can guarantee the risk will be worth it." I nod to him and leave the room to go to bed.

_**The Next day **_

**Elena's view **

I pick up my phone and look at the text from Damon.

_See you in 40 –Damon _

Good, forty minutes, gives me time to call Bonnie.

"_Hey," _She says answering.

"Hey!"

"_You seem in a good mood. I thought you would still be upset about Damon." _

"He forgave me!" I can't stop the smile from forming on my face.

"_Wow…really?" _

"Yeah!"

"_Well that's great! I'm surprised…" _

"You're surprised?"

"_Well yeah. I mean, you did bring something he only told you into a fight, that's the no go zone for you guys." _

"But he forgave me."

"_I know, and in happy for you, I'm just surprised is all."_

"Well you shouldn't be. We always fight."

"_I know you do. I'm just surprised that he forgave you so quickly, you went too far."_

"Good way to ruin my good mood Bonnie."

"_I didn't mean to do that Elena. I just-"_

"It's none of your business." I hung up on her, and got changed. My good mood now ruined.

I know what I did in the fight with Damon was wrong, I know that, I do. But I don't need to be constantly reminded of it. Damon forgave me, so everyone else should get over it too.

As I pick up my bag, there's a car horn outside.

**Damon's View **

"Hey." Elena says as she jumps into the car. She's in a bad mood, no nickname for me, no calling me grumpy, she addressed us both together. And she hasn't made some comment about me looking at her through the mirror, which she would normally make a joke about. I look to Enzo and shake my head, telling him no jokes today. He nods and I drive us to school.

When I park Enzo jumps out of the car and walks to the rest of the group. Elena takes her time, then leans against the car, I stand next to her.

"So are you going to explain to me why you're little Miss Grumpy this morning."

"I'm not grumpy."

"And I'm not amazingly handsome." I smirk, I see a small smile sneak onto her face but she stops it. "What? No come back? Come on Elena, what's wrong?"

She sighs, "it's Bonnie. On the phone she said how she's surprised you forgave me because I went too far."

I look ahead of us. "Well she's right, you went to far, but you know that, and I forgave you about it. It doesn't matter what they think Elena. It only matters what we think. She isn't you, she isn't me, so why does her opinion matter?"

"I know, but, it's just, I still feel really bad about it and I don't like being reminded of it all the time."

"I know, but just ignore her okay."

"Yeah, you're right." She said with a small smile.

"About me being handsome? Yeah I know I am," I smirk, she laughs and playfully pushes me.

"Oh shut up," she laughs. I've succeeded, she smiled, woo.

"Come on grumpy," I sling an arm over her shoulder as she laughs and we walk to everyone else.

"Elena I-" Bonnie starts as soon as we reach them.

"Bonnie, don't, I don't want to know." Elena says before turning her attention to the others. "Hey guys. Enzo you rushed over here quickly, were you in a rush to see someone in particular?" Elena says in a knowing voice.

Enzo looks to me as if asking if he could make any of his 'funny' comments, I shake my head, one wrong comment and Elena might lose it again. "Well I was just dying to see this pretty blondes face again." He turns to Caroline and she blushes slightly.

"Yes, well she is very beautiful." Klaus says walking over to us and standing on the other side of Caroline. Her blush deepens.

"Now, now Klaus, lets not throw that word around. I'm the only beautiful one here," Rebekah stands by Enzo, and shoots Caroline a glare.

"Well I think all of you young women are beautiful," Elijah says with a smile. He addressed it to all of them but looks to Hayley after. Could he be more obvious? All the girls blush and go into a chorus or 'awhs'.

All of us guys look to Elijah and he shrugs. With one comment he manages to get every girl in the group to blush. Maybe I should take some tips from him, not that I need them for any particular reason. "Well no one can deny my brother is smooth." Klaus says with a small laugh.

"Come on, get to class, you'll be late." Rick says joining us.

"Well surely if you aren't there yet, then you won't know if we're late," I smirk playfully.

"And if we get there at the same time?"

"Then you can't say we're late without admitting you're late," I laugh.

"Clever, come on lets go." He says, we follow after him, laughing slightly.

_**At Lunch **_

Elena and I sit waiting for everyone else as she tries to take some of my brownie.

"Elena, we haven't argued, therefore you can't eat my food." I say eating a mouthful of it.

"But Damon, please!" She begs.

"Well since you were all upset this morning, and to keep you happy, you can have some."

She breaks off a bit. "Damon I love you!" she says with a smile, before putting some into her mouth. I smile at her and her slight blush, then I realise the others have joined us.

"Earth to the happy couple, are we interrupting something? I think I heard an 'I love you'." Enzo says as they sit.

I roll my eyes, "first of all, we aren't a couple. Second of all, no."

"And finally, I said 'I love you' to him because he gave me some brownie." Elena finishes.

"Well if all it takes to get a girl to love you is giving her some brownie…" he picks up his brownie. "Here Caroline have some brownie." We all laugh as she blushes, and accepts it. "Well, anything you have to say?" he asks as she finishes it.

"Mhmm," she nods, "I love…" he smirks looking at her, "this brownie." We all laugh, including Enzo, putting everyone in a lovely, happy, mood.

But of course Bonnie couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Elena, can I talk to you please?"

"Bonnie, I don't want to hear it. You can think what you like, you can all think what you like, but Damon forgave me, so you should get over it. Mine and Damon's relationship is none of your business!" Elena says, by the look in Bonnies eyes she isn't willing to just let it go. Girls. I rest my hand on Elena's back, in hope that'll keep her calm-or clamer.

"That's my point! You aren't in a relationship! You act like you are but you aren't! You argue all the time, eat each other's food, and all is forgiven. You crossed the line and yet he forgave you straight away. I don't agree with that. I think he has every right to be mad at you still, but I'll be mad for him instead."

Elena goes to reply but I place my arm around her waist, and it stops her.

"Bonnie, learn to keep your opinions to yourself!" I say, my arm still around Elena. "Yes, we aren't in a relationship, yes we argue then eat each other's food and forget about it, and yes she crossed the line." I continue, "But I forgave her! She was sorry, she didn't mean to, and I wouldn't want to lose her over some stupid fight! As for you not agreeing with me forgiving her and being angry at her 'for me,' it has nothing to do with you so you have no right to be angry, and since you aren't me you have no right to disagree with me over who I do, and don't forgive." She slouches into her seat. "So, let's all stay out of each other's business and we'll get along fine." I remove my arm from Elena, and she grabs my hand and stands up, our hands still interlocked.

"We're going. Don't want to be around someone who thinks we shouldn't be friends." She pulls my hand up, so I stand up with her, and we walk off. I know she's upset and doesn't mean anything she's saying, but it's better for me to stay by her side and wait for her to break down, then be there for her, than it is for me to let her go by herself.

The second we are right by my car, still holding hands, she starts to cry to I bring her into a hug. "Shh, it's okay, come on Elena, don't cry, shh." I say as she sobs into my chest. I lift her head up and wipe her tears, "come on, don't cry, she isn't worth it."

"B-but s-sh-she i-is ri-right!" She continues to cry as she pushes herself against me again, her head on my chest again.

"No she isn't. I forgive you Elena that's all that matters." She nods. "Come on now, you're too beautiful to keep crying," I say wiping away her tears, she blushes.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Her voice cracking slightly because of her crying.

"I'd have to be blind to think otherwise." I give her a genuine smile. "Of course you're beautiful, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thank you," she smiles and leans up to kiss my cheek, as she pulls away she looks me in the eye.

Honestly, I don't know where all of the honesty about how I don't want to lose her, and how beautiful she is came from. I couldn't stop myself from saying it. Before I had realised what I was saying, I had said it.

"Did you really mean it when you said you didn't want to lose me?" She asks, looking me in the eye still, she's too captivating like this. I step to the side and lean against the car, as she is doing.

"Yeah, of course. I know it's out of character for me to be all honest and meaningful because I'm not that person, I'm just not, and everyone knows that. But, I am being honest and meaningful when I tell you this. I really don't want to lose you, if I did I don't know what I would do." I look to her, to find her already looking at me. "And Enzo is right, I love you Elena, I've tried to deny it for a long time but I can't, not anymore. Since Enzo came back I've realised that it's worse to hide feelings than to get them in the open. And I guess Enzo being here has made me realise that I love you and have done for ages."

Next thing I know her hands are cupping my face, and her lips are on mine. As much as I love this, and love her, even though I've only just admitted that to myself, and to her at the same time, this isn't right.

"Elena," I whisper as we pull apart. "I don't want you to feel that you have to do that, that you have to be with me, because you don't. I'm not expecting you to want to be with me, or love me. I just said it without even thinking. And we aren't good together Elena, this is the longest we've gone without fighting, we'll both get hurt if we do this, Bonnie is right."

She keeps her hands on my face and smiles slightly. "Now aren't you the one that says to ignore other people, it's only our opinions that matter? Yes, yes you are. And you're right. So what if we're bad for each other, who cares? We always argue, but we always make up. Even yesterday when it was our biggest one you forgave me, Damon. I love you."

I smile and kiss her again.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. I mean when I imagined all the possible ways we would get together this wasn't one of them, but that doesn't matter."

"You imagined the ways we could get together?" A big smirk forms on my face.

"Ah there's that smirk of yours, I was worried you were going to be all emotional now with no smirks ever again." She laughs slightly. "But yes I have. One way was you just kissing me at the lunch table and then asking me out, that was one of the more basic ones."

"More basic? Well one day you're going to have to tell me all of them. Right now however," I rest my arms around her waist, "I want to take you back in the cafeteria and show you off to everyone."

"But me and Bonnie just argued-"

"And now let's go show bonnie how wrong she is and that we make a great couple, and a really hot one."

"Mhmm we do make a hot couple," she kisses me.

"Okay, well unless you want this to go further I suggest we go back inside to everyone else." I smirk and she nods her head. We lock hands again and walk back in.

As we sit at the table everyone looks at us, apart from Bonnie who glances quickly at us then looks back down.

"So, where'd you two go?" Enzo asks.

"Well the happy couple had a chat." Elena says, smiling as I sling an arm over her shoulder.

"You can't use my nickname for you, mainly since you aren't a couple."

"Uh, Enzo," Elijah says joining the conversation. "I think that they're trying to tell us they're together, correct?" We both laugh and I kiss her head. "I shall take that as a yes."

Enzo claps, "finally, you finally told her!"

"You knew?" Elena asks.

"We all knew," Klaus says with a smile.

"Typical." She says causing everyone to laugh.

Bonnie is yet to react at all or look at us, but I ignore her teenage drama.

"I love you," I say to her, and give her a quick peck on the lips.

She smiles, "and I love you."

"Thank you for not saying 'too.'"

"What? Why?"

"Because it sounds like you're agreeing with me."

"Okay. If it makes you feel better I'll never agree with you," she says with a smile.

"Accept for the fact that I'm hot."

"Well, that goes without saying."

"Oh get a room you two!" Caroline laughs.

Since I don't like to be told what to do, I kiss Elena.

"Oh god, I'll throw up," Stefan says. I smile into the kiss, as does she.

**A/N- okay, I know it seems rushed and stuff, but there'll be flash backs and stuff so it'll make sense.**

**Please review :D **


End file.
